A Brand New Sesshomaru
by InuYashaZeldaEragon
Summary: A desire to cut hair, and a reluctant customer... What happens when Rin decides to cut Sesshomaru's hair, and is determined to do it no matter the consequences? Sesshomaru & InuYasha's P.O.V. During anime/manga. Not AU.


A Brand New Sesshomaru

I felt the sharp tip of a sword prod my back.

"Give me the Tetsusaiga."

I swiftly drew the aforementioned sword and pointed it to the attacker's neck. The man was only slightly taller than I, and was very similar in looks to myself, but with cropped silver hair. It was obvious that it had been hacked off with a sword or dagger of some sort. Whoever had chopped it off either did not have any experience with a sword beforehand, or did not intend to cut it at all.

My eyes grew wide in shock. "S-Sesshomaru?"  
"Who else would it be little brother?" He growled, not showing any signs of fear of being held at sword point.

"Did you... Cut your hair? What, did you get tired of people thinking you were a woman?" I snickered.

A fast kick aimed at my legs wiped the grin off my face.

He jabbed me with the pommel of his Tokijin. "Do not let your guard down."

That devilish grin of mine returned quickly enough. "You never answered my question."

With an exasperated sigh, Sesshomaru asserted, "I was not the one who cut it."

"Oh really? Then who cut it?" I inquired, as I jumped up to a low hanging tree branch and sat with my legs hanging. I looked to my brother, who had taken a seat on a hard looking boulder nearby.

"I do not need to tell you." He said impatiently.

After a moment's silence, he began his story.

• • • FLASHBACK • • •

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Came a distant shout.

Not bothering to turn and look at my vassal, I continued watching the sun. It was almost below the horizon now.

"Excuse me milord, but I seem to have... lost Rin." Jaken admitted quietly.

Jaken's eyes grew wide as I glared at him silently. It pleased me to see him apprehensive.

"I-I will go find her at o-once m-milord!" He stuttered as he scrambled away.

I turned towards the setting sun once again. It was just a fading line of fire now. A rustling of bushes behind me alerted me to the sudden presence of a new scent. It was strong, yet sweet and held a certain thickness that surprisingly made me drowsy. Rin walked out of the forest, hands behind her back.

"Hello milord!" She said cheerfully.

I said nothing, and leaned against a tree for support.

"Are you feeling okay Lord Sesshomaru? You look tired!"

She pulled a short sword from behind her back.

"It must be all that hair. Let me cut it for you!" She grinned evilly and skipped over to me. My senses were dulled, my limbs would not obey my commands.

"Rin, do not..." I managed to say before my whole body went numb. I fell to my knees, the little girl supporting me so that I didn't fall flat on my face.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I need someone to practice on!" Rin explained as I slipped into unconsciousness.

• • • PRESENTLY • • •

"... And I woke up like this." He finished.

I burst out laughing, pointing to his horrible haircut.

"Laugh if you'd like InuYasha. No matter, because it will grow back in time. An arm however..." An object whizzed through the air, coming straight for me. It pierced my arm, burrowing half way up the blade into my flesh. As I pulled the blade out of my limb, Sesshomaru got up, and went on to say, "...Does not grow back so easily. You are lucky that I am in a good mood today InuYasha." He looked at the left sleeve of his kimono, which blew in the wind, empty of an arm itself. Sesshomaru frowned slightly before walking away.

"Did you have to whip Tokijin at me?!" I yelled to him, chasing after my elder brother and throwing the bloodied sword back at him, with my uninjured hand.

"It was necessary." He answered simply as he flew away.

A/N: (^.~) How was it? Were InuYasha and Sesshomaru too OOC? Or Rin and Jaken? By the way, the thing that made Sesshomaru so lethargic was incense to make you sleep. (Sort of like the one that the band of seven used on Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara) I guess it was sort of a last ditch thing, because Sesshomaru could probably overcome it in a matter of, what, two minutes? (If it even affected him at all that is...) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my little fic! :D


End file.
